I Think We're Alone Now
by willr
Summary: AU Yaoi, First Chapter. Rating for what may happen in later chapters.


**Author's Notes.**

**1.** This is an AU fic

**2. **This is a yaoi fic (bear with me...)

**3.** I hold no stock in any characters herein, unless they are one of my own creation

**4. **"Sas" rhymes with Haagan-Daas, "Nar" with Bar

**5.** This is not something I would usually write, but it stuck in my head, so here is chapter one... more will come with good reviews (no reviews no more)

**6.** Any notes not listed here will be tagged in the fic with an asterisk () and explained at the end.

**7. **The names have been Americanized, so instead of Chong Joe, you get Joe Chong (apologies if this is your name, is example only)

**8. **Please excuse misspellings in names, and I will return the favor

**Chapter One**

Hello. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My best friend since who knows when has been Sasuke Uchiha, but I've always called him Sas. We grew up together--to be fair, we had to.

You see, when Sas was little... His brother, who was not much older than him, had a psychotic episode and slaughtered his whole family--luckily for us the authorities got there just before Sasuke met his end. My parents took pity on him and allowed him to move in with us, and Sas and I have shared a room ever since. At first, it was like having a brother... now it's blossomed into something more... I get ahead of myself. Let me tell you the story properly.

I am a somewhat average 18 year old High School student. I stand about 5'10" tall and weigh in at about 135 lbs. Aside from my mildly spiky blonde hair, I really don't stand out that much. To be fair, I am a loudmouth, but that's for showing off. In the fall I hope to attend Tokyo University.

Now Sas, on the other hand, is just gorgeous. He stands a full 6' and weighs the same as I do. He has luxurious shoulder length black hair, and he keeps it shiny. He looks like an Adonis come to life. If only I could keep him smiling, the effect would be that much better. I hope he plans on going to Tokyo U as well, but that is the one thing I have not discussed with him--yet.

We have a few friends. There's Lee, the overzealous Tae Kwon Do kid, who never lets you walk away without sparring with him. His hair cut is like a bowl, one of those cuts your grandma would force you into a chair while she snipped around it. For all his faults, he's a nice guy to be around, and not one to abandon a friend either. Last I heard he had some weird thing going on with the Gym teacher Guy. You know, they dress alike too... weird...

Then there's Ino and Sakura, the best looking couple I've seen in awhile, and they don't hide the fact that they belong to each other... Sakura is kinda cute, but I have no idea why she dyes her hair pink. Ino is also kinda cute, but she's the submissive one. I think just last week Sakura made Ino go around school with a dog collar on. At least they're happy.

Then there's our teacher. Unlike American schools, our schools have us keeping the same sensei all four years. He must have hit his head at some point, because sometimes you'd think he was a pirate, always wearing that eye patch on his right eye. Gotta love Mr. K, with his stack of porn that nobody seems to notice. He's kinda cool, once you get around his quirks... He wears a gi every Friday, but the rest of the week it's shirt and slacks.

Every few nights I have this weird dream that connects all of us somehow, but we are ninjas. I have absolutely no idea where this dream comes from, but it's a nice adventure every now and again.

But I get off topic. I ramble very easily, and I am sorry. I want to get down to the point and tell you about the best night of my life, and that was just last night, at the prom.

Sas and I had both decided to go stag, as we both thought we would score girls more easily, but we were just deceiving each other. I knew I was finding Sas more and more attractive as the days had gone by, but I was afraid he didn't feel the same for me.

After a few hours of being wallflowers, I sucked up my resolve and asked him to the floor, chuckle on my lips if he rejected me. But he accepted my offer! I was so happy, but I had to play it cool. I led him out on the floor, and told him to lead the first dance. We danced a slow number around the floor, he dipped me a few times, and I twirled at least once.

When the song was over, he leaned into me and began to press his lips against mine. I was shocked, this is what I'd been longing for. I eagerly kissed him back. The world fell away against that kiss, nobody else was near for all I cared. The sugary taste of his lips is a flavor I shall never forget, and hopefully I never will...

That's all for now, if you want more, please review.

One last note: I can't believe I just wrote this ;-)


End file.
